


Felicity Leaves For Central City

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally posted in Random Olicity Scenes - I have moved them here to consolidate in one place.  Also, I write in a screenplay style.  The formatting doesn't really mesh with A03, if you want to see how it should look you can find me on Tumblr under the same screen name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Previously on Arrow:  Barry asked Felicity to move to Central City to help him deal with his new abilities and she decided to go.** **

 

**Fade In:**

**INT. Foundry - Night**

**(Diggle enters the darkened foundry.  Oliver is sitting in Felicity’s chair pensive and staring into space an arrow in his hands.)**

**Diggle:** You OK?

 **Oliver:** Yeah.

 **Diggle (scoffs)** : Is that why you’re sitting alone in the dark?

**(Oliver sighs, says nothing.  Dig comes up and sits on the edge of the table.)**

**Diggle** :  Is it because she’s leaving?

 **Oliver:**   She should go.  Barry’s a good guy, he’s good for her.

 **Diggle:**   Unlike you.

**(Oliver, looking up at the ceiling, speaks haltingly, the words not coming to him easily.)**

**Oliver:**   She should be with someone who’s not…who hasn’t done things, had to do things…Even now, still.

**(then)**

Someone not damaged.  The things I’ve done, the choices I’ve had to make to survive are carved into my skin.  I see what I’ve become every time I look into a mirror.  She deserves better.

 **Diggle:**   You know, back in Afghanistan I had to do things I’m not proud of, things that I have to live with every day.  Are you trying to tell me that that means I don’t deserve forgiveness or love?  Or you for that matter, what makes you so special?

 **Oliver:**   Even if it’s changed you, stripped away the things that made you…human? 

**(beat)**

The scars aren’t just on the outside, Dig.

 **Diggle (not buying it):**   She’s leaving tomorrow.  And if you want her to stay you have to ask her.

 **Oliver:**   I can’t do that.  It’s too late.

 **Diggle:**   Look.  All I know is that I’d rather go down swinging than give up without a fight.

**(Dig stands and claps Oliver on the back and exits as Oliver studies the arrow in his hand.)**

**Fade Out:**


	2. Felicity says goodbye to Diggle and Oliver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write the next scene where Felicity and Oliver say goodbye. It got a little angsty and sad, sorry! Thanks again for reading. I'm hoping I'm accurately capturing the character's voice.

**Previously on Arrow: Barry asked Felicity to move to Central City to help him deal with his new abilities and she decided to go.  Oliver wrestles with his feelings about Felicity leaving and Diggle advises him to tell Felicity to stay if that's what he wants.**

 

**INT. Foundry - DAY**

**Felicity walks into the foundry from the back rolling a small suitcase behind her. Dig looks up from the computers.**

**Diggle (Smiling):** So, you’re really leaving.

**Felicity (Smiling back):** Yeah. My train leaves in an hour.

**They look at each other a beat. Not saying how much their friendship and partnership has meant to them.**

**Diggle:** You know if you ever need anything…

**Felicity nods, tearing up slightly as they hug. Both are emotional but holding it in.**

**Diggle:** I’m going to miss you.

**Felicity:** I'll miss you too, John.

**Felicity tips her head in Oliver’s direction. Diggle glances over at Oliver understanding the silent, “take care of him and can you give us a moment” and nods. Then turns and heads for the stairs.**

**Felicity:** Oliver?

**Oliver, stands up and turns to Felicity. DREAD—he knew this moment was coming but now that’s it here, he’s not ready.**

**Oliver:** Hey. So…this is it.

**Felicity:** Yeah, I can’t believe it. I mean it’s not like I’m moving halfway across the globe. Central City is just a short train ride away.

**Oliver:** I’m happy for you Felicity.

**He means it sincerely.**

**Felicity:** Oliver. I just wanted…

**(beat)**

Thank you.

**Oliver (confused):** For what?

**Felicity (waving her hand):** This. When you brought me in, you woke me up, before…I was drifting along. Working with you and John, helping people…I feel like it gave my life direction, a purpose…family. So, thank you for that.

**Oliver is touched and clasps her hands.**

**Oliver:** I should be thanking you. None of this would have been possible without you.

**Long silence as they look at each other, waiting.**

**Felicity:** Well, I should go. I don’t want to miss my train.

**The spell is broken and they pull apart.**

Goodbye Oliver.

**Oliver:** Goodbye Felicity.

**Felicity grabs her suitcase turning to leave – her facade crumbling as she turns away. She knew it would be difficult but she’s caught off guard with how hard it is to go. CLOSE UP on Oliver’s face struggling with whether to say something. Finally, as if the words are rising from his core**

**Oliver:** Felicity?

**Felicity (turning back around):** Yeah?

**CUT TO**

**Roy:** Oh! Hey I caught you before you--

**Roy stops, realizing he’s walked into something.**

**Roy:** Uh. I… **(searching for an excuse)** forgot I need to tell Thea…something.

**Roy leaves quickly. But OLIVER and Felicity seem unaware.**

**Felicity (prompting hopefully):** Were you going to say something, Oliver?

**TOO LATE--Oliver has already put up a wall and his game face back on**

**Oliver (false heartiness):** Have a safe trip. You should go; you don’t want to be late.

**Felicity gathering up her things**

**Felicity (sadly):** You’re right. I guess it’s really time to go now.

**CLOSE UP on Oliver watching Felicity leave. He sighs slowly DEFEATED and closes his eyes.**


	3. The prodigal partner returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the changing formatting, I was still getting used to this site.

1\. CHYRON: 5 months later

INT. Abandoned Factory - NIGHT

Oliver storms through a door, bow at the ready. But the room is empty. He lowers his bow.

OLIVER (into the COM): Dammit. There’s no one here Digg!

Intercut with:

INT- VAN Continuous

DIGGLE sits in the driver’s seat tablet in hand. He shakes his head in frustration.

DIGGLE: They’re one step ahead of us - I target the location and they move. We need help Oliver.

OLIVER: No. We are doing fine.

DIGGLE: You know there is someone we could ask…

OLIVER (Grimly): I said no, and that’s final.

End Teaser

 

2\. Establishing Shot - Verdant

INT. Foundry - NIGHT

Oliver enters bow in hand, Diggle following close behind.

DIGGLE: We’re not getting anywhere. And we’re spinning our wheels. We need Felicity.

OLIVER: She left, Digg. She walked away from the team, from QC, and from…and I’m not asking her—

DIGGLE (interrupting): It’s been almost six months.

OLIVER: Exactly. End of discussion.

DIGGLE sighs.

 

3\. Fade In:

INT-Foundry - NIGHT

Oliver sharpens his arrows, Diggle sits, watches the monitors. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening is heard.

Felicity (O.S.): Some things never change.

Oliver stiffens when he hears her voice. He freezes, his hands still. He gives Digg a deadly look.

Oliver: What the hell, Digg?

Felicity: At least you changed the code, of course, I hacked it.

Oliver turns to Felicity. He has definite angry face.

Oliver (slow): What.are.you.doing.here?

Felicity (Quiet): Digg asked me for help.

Oliver (shakes his head no): He shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry you wasted your time.

Digg shakes his head in exasperation.

Felicity (heated): That’s not what I hear. Digg told me what was going on.

Oliver (raised voice): He made a mistake. We don’t need your help. We are doing just fine without you.

Felicity (matching his tone): Last I heard you haven’t caught the guy, so the way I see it, you do need my help and I’m here. So what is your problem?

Oliver (very heated): My problem? You don’t get to walk in here after six months and act like nothing happened. You LEFT.

Felicity (shoots back): You LET me.


	4. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no obvious Olicity scene here, but there's more coming.

               INT. FOUNDRY  
  
               Felicity and Diggle are seated in front of the computer  
               monitors intently looking at the screens.  Felicity is typing  
               away.  Finally she stops with a flourish and stretches.  
               Oliver is seated working on his equipment quietly.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         That should do it.  The search  
                         algorithm is up and running.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         How long?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         A couple of hours at least.  It's a  
                         lot of data to search through.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Thank you Felicity.  
  
               Oliver remains silent and Diggle and Felicity both glance  
               over at him.  
  
                                   FELICITY (DISAPPOINTED)  
                         Yeah, sure.  Well, I don't know  
                         about you, but I'm famished.    
                         (To Diggle)  
                         You know what I missed the most  
                         when I was in Central City?  
                         Big Belly Burger, I never thought  
                         I'd say that.  So, how about it  
                         Digg?  Buy you a burger?  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Throw in some fries and I'm in.  
  
               Digg gives Felicity an inquiring look nodding his head  
               towards Oliver.  But, Felicity shakes him off.  Diggle sighs  
               and shakes his head.  They head toward the Foundry stairs as  
               Oliver studiously keeps his head down not acknowledging  
               either of them.  
  
  
  
               INT. BIG BELLY BURGER  
  
               Felicity and Diggle sit in a booth, the remains of a Big  
               Belly feast in front of them.  Diggle leans back and looks at  
               Felicity.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I'm going to regret this.  
  
               Felicity laughs.  Then, Diggle gets serious.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         He is grateful you know.  Even if  
                         he doesn't act like it.  Oliver can  
                         be stubborn...  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes he can. (beat)  Actually, it  
                         sort of worked out, I was coming to  
                         Starling City anyway.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Yeah why's that?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm moving back.  Don't tell  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I thought things were going well in  
                         Central City?  
  
               Felicity stays silent.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         I thought things were going well  
                         with Barry?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yeah, about that.  Turns out he's  
                         hung up on someone else. (under her  
                         breath)  Story of my life.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         So what does that mean?  You're  
                         back in Starling City, back to  
                         Queen Consolidated, (hesitates) the  
                         Team?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Back to Starling City.  But that's  
                         it.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         What are you going to do?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Funny you should ask, I actually  
                         wanted to talk to you about that.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Me?  About what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I have an appointment with Walter  
                         Steele at Starling National.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Oliver's ex-stepfather?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I'm applying for a small business  
                         loan.  I'm starting my own company.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (SMILES)  
                         Doing what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         What else?  Cyber Security.  
  
               Diggle laughs and nods.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         That's perfect.  You're going to  
                         get paid to tell people how to  
                         prevent people like you from  
                         hacking into their systems.  That's  
                         smart.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         But, you know I was thinking about  
                         last year.  
                         How we were trying to hack into the  
                         Merlyn mainframe.  I couldn't do  
                         it, remember?  We had to go into  
                         the field and break in.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         And you almost got caught.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Exactly.  A system can be  
                         firewalled but if someone can just  
                         walk in and plug in then what's the  
                         point?  But, if I could also show a  
                         company it's physical  
                         vulnerabilities they could  
                         withstand any attack on their  
                         network.  But, that's not exactly  
                         my forte.  
  
               She looks meaningfully at Diggle.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         But, someone who is ex-special  
                         forces, someone who served three  
                         tours in Afghanistan...  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         You want me to be your business  
                         partner?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         We work well together.  It would be  
                         perfect.  When I left, I realized  
                         something.  My whole life revolved  
                         around Oliver Queen.  My days and  
                         my nights and everything in  
                         between.  I'm not going back to  
                         Queen Consolidated.  And I'm not  
                         going back to the team.  I need to  
                         keep things separate, John.  I'm  
                         not saying you can't still spend  
                         your nights with him, just spend  
                         your days with me.  Aren't you  
                         tired of being just the Black  
                         Driver?  
  
                                   DIGGLE (THOUGHTFUL)  
                         I don't know Felicity.  Starting a  
                         business takes a lot of time and  
                         money.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Yes, I know.  Just think about it.  
  
               Diggle nods.


	5. Just when she thought she was out...

               INT. OFFICE  
  
               OLIVER QUEEN enters a bustling office.  It's obviously in the  
               midst of being set up.  There are construction workers  
               working and people bustling about.  As he enters we see two  
               men hanging a large sign above a receptionist desk but we  
               can't yet read what it says.  The office is all steel and  
               glass, modern but elegant and sleek, with furniture to match.  
               Through glass walls we see a conference room in warm woods.  
               Next to the receptionist desk against a wall is a bench for  
               sitting.  Behind and to the right of the desk is a passageway  
               to the rest of the office.  
  
               A young harried woman carrying files in her arms notices  
               Oliver standing there  
  
                                   WOMAN  
                         Hi.  Can I help you?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Uh...I'm looking for--.  
  
               Before he can answer, Felicity enters.  Looking stylish and  
               professional, befitting a CEO, but still her.  The girl  
               rushes up to her.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Jenny.  Why aren't you answering  
                         your phone?  
  
                                   JENNY  
                         Miss Smoak.  I'm sorry.  Here's the  
                         file on Jackson.  I pushed your  
                         9:30 meeting with Baxter back an  
                         hour and I have several messages--  
  
               Oliver watches all this silently.  He is curiously pleased to  
               see Felicity and in this capacity.  The look on his face is  
               definitely PRIDE.  Felicity notices him for the first time.  
               She cuts Jenny off and approaches Oliver  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Oliver?  Digg's not here, he's  
                         offsite meeting with a client.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Actually, I'm here to see you.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Me?  Why?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'm your 9:30.  
  
               Felicity looks confused.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I wouldn't have taken the meeting  
                         if I knew it was you.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I know.  But, Queen Consolidated  
                         could use your expertise.  That's  
                         why I'm here I want you...your  
                         company to work for me.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         The answer is no.  
  
               Felicity attempts to walk away but Oliver follows closely  
               behind.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Felicity.  You realize that QC is a  
                         Fortune 500 company with  
                         subsidiaries and divisions all over  
                         the world and the largest employer  
                         in Starling City.  
  
               Felicity stops abruptly.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         I quit Queen Consolidated because I  
                         didn't want to work for you anymore  
                         Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         This is different.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         No, it's not.  I came back to  
                         Starling City, NOT to you.  
  
               That hurt, and Oliver flinches a little from the sting of it.  
               You can tell Felicity didn't mean it to come off as harsh as  
               it did.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I'm sorry.  But, I have work to do.  
  
               She walks away and Oliver watches her go.  
  
  
  
               LATER  
  
               Felicity sits at a desk, typing on her computer, piles of  
               papers.  JOHN DIGGLE stands at the doorway to her office,  
               raps on the door.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Late night?  
  
               Felicity looks up, looks tired.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Why did I think starting a company  
                         was a good idea?  
  
               Diggle smiles.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I heard you talked to Oliver.  
  
               Off Felicity's reaction.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Who?  (sighing) You know what it  
                         doesn't matter.  Look, before you  
                         say anything...  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I get it.  You want to do your own  
                         thing.  But, Queen Consolidated  
                         would be a major client.  It would  
                         mean a lot of money, money that, I  
                         don't know about you, but I could  
                         use.  You know for diapers, and  
                         formula, and college tuition.  
  
               Felicity laughs.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         Signing them up would put us in the  
                         black and take our client list to a  
                         whole new level.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         And Oliver is your friend.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         He's your friend too.  
  
               Felicity sighs.  
  
                                   DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
                         Look.  Just because we set up his  
                         security doesn't mean you're back  
                         on the team.  You know that right?

  
               ESTABLISHING SHOT  QUEEN CONSOLIDATED  
  
               INT OLIVER'S OFFICE  
  
               A group of people sit around a conference table, including  
               Diggle, Felicity and Oliver.  Oliver gestures towards legal  
               documents in front of Felicity.  
  
                                   BUSINESS MAN  
                         So, if everything looks in order  
                         all that's left is to sign.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Actually...there is one more thing.  
  
               Off Felicity's reaction.  
  
                                   OLIVER (CONT'D)  
                         Seeing as how once we sign these  
                         documents, I will be your biggest  
                         client by far.  I want to make sure  
                         that I get the best possible  
                         service.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         All of our techs are highly  
                         trained...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Queen Consolidated will account for  
                         the majority of your business.  So,  
                         I don't want just anyone working  
                         for me.  I want to be assured that  
                         you or Diggle or both of you will  
                         be exclusively working with me.  
  
               Diggle shakes his head, smiling.  Felicity looks pissed.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         John and I are principles in the  
                         company, we spend our time building  
                         the business...  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Well, I'll expect you'll make time  
                         when I need you.  Day or night.  I  
                         have some personal projects I'd  
                         also like you to consult on.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Then the deal's off.  
  
               Felicity stands.  Diggle walks over toward her and takes  
               Felicity aside.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Excuse us for a minute. (To  
                         Felicity)  College tuition.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You know what he's trying to do!  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         Yes.  And I know you don't want to  
                         work for him anymore, but look at  
                         it this way.  You'll be doing the  
                         same thing but for a lot more  
                         money.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's not about the money, John.  
  
                                   DIGGLE  
                         I know.  And if you don't want to  
                         sign.  I got your back.  
  
               Felicity slumps.  She already knows she's going to agree  
               because Diggle like her has sunk everything into their  
               fledgling business.  They can't afford to walk away (and  
               maybe a small part of her doesn't want to).  Felicity walks  
               back to the desk and signs.  The conference room empties out  
               of everyone except Oliver and Felicity.  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You planned this whole thing.  
  
               Oliver says nothing.  
  
                                   FELICITY (CONT'D)  
                         I didn't come back to Starling City  
                         to work with you day and night  
                         again.  But here I am, back with  
                         Queen Consolidated, back with the  
                         Team, and back with...you. You must  
                         be pleased with yourself.  
  
                                   OLIVER (IMPASSIVELY)  
                         I'll see you tonight, Felicity.  
  
               Felicity shakes her head, huffs and walks out.  Oliver  
               watches her go, impassivity turning to a smirk.  He let her  
               go once and he's not making the same mistake twice.  He is  
               definitely pleased with himself.


	6. Trapped in a closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed, that Mr. Gold is my generic baddie bc I know zilch about comics. And also Diggle, as usual makes an appearance. I can't help but write him as the biggest c*blocker, it makes me laugh.

INT. OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

The Arrow runs down the dark corridor bow in hand. He stops  
suddenly and draws.

ARROW (WHISPERING)  
Felicity. Where are you?

Felicity stands in a darkened office, illuminated by the glow  
of the computer in front of her. Typing furiously, she pulls  
a small memory stick from her pocket and plugs it into the  
computer.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
I'm in Gold's office, downloading  
the schematics now.

ARROW  
Hurry.

We see the computer monitor as Felicity furiously highlights  
files and drops them onto the key.

DIGGLE (O.C.)  
Time to wrap it up, two security  
guards are heading your way.

Security camera footage showing two security guards  
cautiously walking a darkened hallway guns drawn.

FELICITY (MUMBLING)  
C'mon C'mon.

DIGGLE  
Felicity!

FELICITY  
I need 30 more seconds.

DIGGLE  
You don't have 30, you don't even  
have 10. You need to move now.

Felicity transfers the last of the files, closes the file  
windows and pulls the key from the computer.

FELICITY  
Done! Heading to the rendezvous.

Felicity crosses towards the door, and walks through, right  
into the two security guards!

SECURITY GUARD #1  
Hey you! How the hell did you get  
up here?

Felicity looks for a way out, but there is none.

FELICITY (PLAYING DUMB)  
Oh my god, I am so glad I ran into  
you guys. I was looking for the  
bathroom for the last half hour.

SECURITY GUARD #1 (NOT BUYING IT)  
Save it for Mr. Gold.

He grabs her by the arm and pulls her with him roughly  
wallking her to the elevator. They don't get very far,  
before THWIKT! An arrow sails into frame, pinning the other  
security guard to the nearby office hallway wall. The guards  
look around, where did that come from? Another arrow comes  
sailing into frame spinning the Guard #1's gun out of his  
hand, we see it slide across the floor. The guards both look  
down the hallway to see The Arrow.

ARROW  
LET HER GO!

Guard #1 roughly pushes Felicity out of the way, turns toward  
the Arrow who has advanced on him and the two fight.  
Felicity edges out of the way, just as the Arrow uses his bow  
temporarily stunning the Guard #1. Grabbing Felicity's hand,  
Oliver and Felicity run down the hallway.

ARROW (CONT'D)  
C'mon, this way.

Security Guard #1 follows, stopping to scoop up his gun. As  
they run, bullets ricochet off the walls. They turn a corner  
and Oliver spies an open door.

ARROW (CONT'D)  
In here.

He pulls Felicity into a small utility closet and quietly  
closes the door, just as the security guard rounds the  
corner. The hallway is empty, eerily silent. The guard  
stops, WHERE DID THEY GO? Slowly, he walks up the hallway.

 

INT CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

It's a tight space. They stand facing each other, very  
close, Felicity opens her mouth to speak.

FELICITY  
Oli-

OLIVER  
Shhh.

They are suddenly hyper aware of each other, intercut with  
the guard progressing down the hallway.

They look toward the closed door, straining to listen for the  
guard's movements. Then their eyes meet, flicking back and  
forth between their lips and eyes. The tension is palpable  
and it's not just from the dangerous situation they are in.  
The guard continues past their door and turns the corner and  
disappears.

Oliver slowly leans forward, puts an arm around Felicity and  
draws her up to him slowly, so she is fully pressed against  
him. He leans down and gives her a long, sensuous kiss.

He pulls back slowly about to return for a second when the  
door yanks open revealing Digg.

Diggle stops contemplates the two of them.

DIGGLE (WITH AMUSEMENT)  
Why bother with a rendezvous point  
if I have to come find you all the  
time? (beat) Unless you two  
lovebirds want to stay in here.

Oliver stops to consider it.

FELICITY (AT THE SAME TIME)  
No.

Oliver and Felicity stop and look at each other. Diggle  
shakes his head.


	7. Together we are better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Thanks for reading.

INT. FOUNDRY

Felicity enters, slams a bag down on the table. Oliver and  
Diggle follow behind.

FELICITY (ANGRILY)  
What the hell was that?!

OLIVER  
That was us, back...firing on all  
cylinders, I believe.

FELICITY  
You know that's not what I'm  
talking about!

OLIVER  
We got the bad guy, Felicity.   
Let's put this night in the win  
column.

FELICITY (LOWERING HER VOICE)  
That's NOT what I'm talking about.

They both glance over at Diggle at the other side of the  
room. Step closer together. Oliver looks at her - daring  
her to say it.

FELICITY (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
You kissed me.

OLIVER  
Oh that.

FELICITY (INCREDULOUS)  
Yeah, THAT.

OLIVER (STILL PLAYING DUMB)  
What about it?

FELICITY  
Why? Are you playing games?

OLIVER (SHRUGGING)  
No. I just couldn't help myself.

Off Felicity's reaction. Diggle approaches grabbing his  
stuff.

DIGGLE  
Heading home - you two sticking  
around?

Diggle, looks between them. Oliver and Felicity still look  
at each other. Diggle turns to go.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Yeah...I'll see you two later.

FELICITY  
What did you mean by that?

Oliver tries to deflect, breaking eye contact, he shrugs out  
of his Arrow jacket. Stops to reflect a moment.

OLIVER  
Felicity.

FELICITY  
No, I want to know what you meant  
by kissing me and what you meant by  
saying that.

This is it. The moment of truth. Oliver slowly turns toward  
Felicity and steps close to her. Everyone holds their  
breath.

He steps forward, taking her hands in his.

OLIVER  
When you were gone, I missed you.   
And I realized how empty my life  
was without you. And I was angry.

FELICITY  
At me, I could tell.

OLIVER  
No. I know I snapped at you when  
you came back. But, it wasn't you  
I was angry with it was me. For  
being a coward. For being a fool.   
For making the wrong choice, for  
not asking you to stay. For not  
fighting for you.

Felicity is floored. Oliver Queen is telling her everything  
she's wanted to hear for so long.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
When you decided to move to Central  
City, to be with Barry.   
I didn't stop you. Because I  
thought that you would be better  
off without me. Because of what  
I've done to survive, because of  
who I am.   
(beat)  
So, when you came back. I realized  
that I had to find a way to win you  
back. And I know I sort of  
manipulated you into working with  
me again.  
(beat)  
I just. I need you. Not just as  
my partner, not just as my friend.   
I need you, because when I'm with  
you, I'm better. Because I think,  
together we are better. 

FELICITY  
As far as what you've done, I can't  
begin to imagine what your life was  
like in those five years. What was  
done to you. What you had to do to  
survive. But, I know who you are.

Off Oliver's reaction.

FELICITY (TENDERLY) (CONT'D)  
And what matters to me, is what you  
are doing now. Who you are NOW.   
And I joined with your crusade,  
because you are a man who is trying  
to do better, to be better. It's  
why I respect you, it's why I  
believe in you, and it's why I love  
you.

Oliver pulls her close, they kiss softly, leaning their  
foreheads together, eyes closed savoring the moment. Then,  
he holds her face in his hands, looks deeply into her eyes,

OLIVER  
I don't know if I can make you  
happy. But, I promise you I will try   
every single day. I love you.


End file.
